Gerudo Love
by gerudothief
Summary: Lea was just a regular girl from Kakariko Village until Ganondorf sends his guards all over Hyrule to find four young women. Ganondorf is looking for a wife that will stand by his side, and bear him a son. No one has succeeded. Will Lea be the one of will she die like the rest? LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been forever and a day since I wrote on here. I haven't really had a story in mind but something came in mind. So I hope that you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think.

Gerudo Love

Chapter 1

The End

Him. All I saw was him. He was standing over me. Blood seeping from his lip like molasses. His eyes glowing yellow from anger. I knew I had pushed him past his limit. I turned over on my side to try and escape my fate while I had the chance, but he was too quick. He grabbed my foot and jerked me backwards. I yelled in pain as my face hit the stone brick floor of the castle. He took his boot to my left side. I couldn't scream. The breath was out of my lungs.

"You pathetic swine" he said under his breath. "Did you really think that you could win this battle? I have the power if the Triforce!" He kneeled down on his right knee taking my face in his hand. "And to think that I was going to marry you". He threw my head back. My head cracking the floor. My vision blurred in and out. I knew that this was my fate. I knew that I was going to die here just like everyone else. I just didn't think that it would have been this way.

He stood up. Towering over me. "Sweet dreams Lea" he said with a smirk on his face. I could feel my body being lifted before I blacked out.

6 months before

A loud knock woke me up from my sleep. I get out of bed, grab my cloak and head to the door. I crack the door open. A women with bright red hair dressed like a prostitute was at my door.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically.

"Lea Daphne, Lord Ganondorf has summoned you for a marriage proposal" the gerudo said.

My face turned white. I knew what this was. Every so often Ganondorf would have his guards go around Hyrule to pick certain young women he thinks can bear him a son. If they cannot provide him a son, they are executed.

"But I'm only 18" I reply.

The gerudo gave me a stern look. "Grab you belongings and come with me".

I try to shut the door but her foot was in the way. "Do not think I can be fooled. Grab your things".

I go to my closet and grab my satchel. I put in a few dresses and head out the door. There was a carriage waiting for me. It looked more like a prisoner's carriage considering it was filled with 3 other women. I walk up there and grab the handle. As I step up on the carriage, the guard pushes me.

"We don't have time to waste. If we are late, it will be your head not mine" she said shortly. As the carriage took off, I looked back at the village. Kakariko village. The village I grew up in, that I would never see again.

As turn my head toward everyone on the carriage I see a few familiar faces. Jenna, Chole and even Malon. No one said a word. They knew where their fate was now. In Ganondorf 's hands.

The carriage creaked and rocked all the way to Hyrule castle. When we pulled up my stomach dropped.

"I wonder if we will get to meet the Princess?" Malon pondered. "My dad has. He used to deliver milk here all the time to King Daphnes, but he was stopped after Ganondorf took the reign".

I always have shivered hearing the name King Daphnes. It always made me wonder if I was related to royalty. The carriage stopped. The gerudo guard hopped down and came to the back of the carriage.

"Alright everyone out!" she yelled. We all got out without uttering a single word. We followed the guard into the castle, and that is when I knew our fate was sealed.

As we stepped in the doors of Hyrule castle everyone was starstruck. Tall stone pillars held the ceiling up. Gold paintings of the Goddesses were on the ceiling. Large candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving life to the castle. The guard shoved us forward. We walked what seemed like forever. Turning here and turning there. Finally we reached to tall wooden doors. I knew what lied between them. The grand throne room. The guard knocked 3 times. After the knock, the doors slowly opened.

Six large pillars held the grand throne room. Three on each side. In between them was the large chandeliers. Down the center of the throne room was a royal blue runner. It stretched from the door to the throne. As my eyes ran from the doors to the throne, there he was. Sitting on the throne. Ganondorf. We walked up slowly. Afraid. He held his hand up. We stopped.

"Stand beside each other" his voiced boomed. After we lined up shoulder to shoulder he snapped fingers, making us all flinch. The guards behind us, took our bags and belonging and left. Ganondorf stood up slowly. My knees starting shaking. I was so nervous. Who wouldn't be? This man was seven foot tall. Muscular and powerful. He could snap your neck by just the twist of his wrist. He steps down from the throne and walks up to us.

"Hello ladies" he said with an evil grin "I'm sure you all know why you are all here?" We just stood there, silent. Everyone afraid to say anything. "Quiet are we? There's no reason to be shy. Well since no one knows, let me explain. I brought all of you beautiful ladies here because I am in desperate need of a wife. One that will stand by my side, do as I say, and most of all, bear me a son".

As he's saying this he is pacing back and forth in front of us. Finally he stops in front of me. I know he can smell my fear. His eyes lock onto my eyes. Its almost as if he can see through me. He takes his hand to my chin. I gasp.

"No need to be afraid Lea" he said with sly words.

He tilts my chin up, then from side to side. "Beautiful" he says. I cant lie, I did feel myself blush. Not to many people gave me compliments. He stepped over to his left to Malon. He did the same thing. Stared into her eyes and then cupped her chin. "Marvelous" he said.

He told Chole she was "gorgeous" and Jenna "stunning". From the rest I didn't feel to "beautiful".

I jumped from the door closing. It was the guards who had taken our stuff.

"Alright ladies, your belonging are in your assigned rooms. If you will follow them they will show you to your rooms" he said stopping in front of me again. "Dinner will be served at six. Do not be late".

A chill went down my spine whenever he said that. It was almost like a threat. I turned around and followed the guard to my room. I opened the door. The room was huge. A large bed layed up against the wall. A fireplace taller than I sat between two large windows. In front of the bed was a door, which led to the bathroom. A bookshelf on the wall between the door. The bathroom already had a hot bath waiting for me. A wash basin as well.

"Don't forget, dinner is at six" the guard said before slamming the door. I walked over to the bathtub and skimmed over the water with my fingers. It was the perfect temperature. I took off my dress and undergarments. I slid one leg over into the water. Chills wrapped over my body from the heat. I put the other leg in and sat down. I tilted my head back, thinking just one thing.

Will I be able to bear him a son?


	2. Chapter 2

Gerudo Love

Chapter 2

Will I be able to bear him a son? The words rushed through my head over and over. I laid there in the tub filled with hot water, not batting an eye. Not breathing. Heart pounding. Anxiety swept over me. I lifted my hands from the steamy spa, only to find a red line from where the water kissed my arms. My fingers were starting to look like prunes. I take a deep breath in and go under. I can't lie, the water was hot but it was much needed. It was almost as if my thoughts were washed away.

I crouch on my knees and stand up. I quickly grasp the side of the tub from becoming lightheaded. I swing one foot over the side of the tub. My foot colliding with the floor. I grab a towel to my left and wrap myself up. After I get out of the tub, I head to my belongings. My bag was much lighter than the other girls. But what can I say? I didn't get much time. Just as I am about to pick my bag up I hear a voice.

"My lady, Lord Ganondorf has already provided an attire for this occasion" the voice said. I whipped around so quick grasping my chest. Deep breaths in and out. A woman wearing a maid's outfit was standing by the door. "Do you not know how to knock?" I said hatefully.

"I did my lady, but no one answered. I didn't know if everything was okay?" she said.

"Well everything is fine. Thank you" I said with spite.

The maid nodded and walked out the door. "Goddesses" I breathed out taking a seat on the bed. I looked over to my left and sure enough there was a dress laid out for me. Royal blue with gold lace. Ball gown style dress. I held it up. I couldn't lie, I would have never dreamed in a million years of me wearing, better yet holding a dress like this. I slip the towel off and slide the dress over my head. I walked over to the mirror. Holding the dress with both of my hands, I did a little curtsey. Well if you're going to dress like royalty, might as well act the part.

Just as I am 'playing' princess I hear a loud knock on the door. I cautiously walk over. I crack the door open just a little bit, just to see who it is. It was the guard who led me here.

"It is time for dinner miss" the guard said. "Okay hang on" I whispered. The guard rolled her eyes. I turned around to slip on the shoes that sat on the floor. Right under where the dress was. I slipped them on my feet and walked out the bedroom.

The hallway was dark. It didn't look like the same hallway when I last walked through here. Hyrule castle was unbelievably big. Once we reached the dining room, I no longer felt like a princess. The first person you see when you walk in was Him. His eyes searching me. Almost as if he knew something but couldn't put his finger on it. The way he stared at me was almost belittling. Jenna, Chole and Malon were already there waiting. Am I late? I thought.

Ganondorf's eyes were still on me. I felt my cheeks turn red from the pressure he put on me. I walked over to the seat beside Malon. Which was the furthest from Ganondorf. As I pull the chair out, he speaks.

"No" he says firmly "I want you to sit beside me". I could hear the rest of the girls sighing and cursing under their breath. I guess they thought I was ahead of them. I carefully walk to my spot. The one picked for me. I place my hands on the chair and pull the chair out. I sit down slowly because my knees were to give out any moment.

Ganondorf leans over to his right and whispers in my ear "Why don't you look delicious". My face really turned red then. I cut my eyes at him. He had this sly grin across his face.

"Ladies" he says as he raises his chalice "I want to propose a toast". We all lift up our chalices. "That one of you, or all of you" he says chuckling "Will bear me a son. And that you will stand by me as your king". We all nod in unison and take a sip of wine.

"So I see I am surrounded by beautiful women" he says. Jenna chuckles "You don't look to bad yourself Ganondo-". Jenna eyes widen in fear. Ganondorf slams his chalice down on the table. I gasp as his wine is spilt all over me. He raises up out of his chair. Hands stern against the table. "You have a quick tongue whore. If you would like to keep it, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut unless spoken to. You will address me as Lord Ganondorf. Nothing more, nothing less".

Jenna's eyes fill with tears. She nods her head up ion down stating that she agrees. "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO ME?" Ganondorf roared.

"Yes.. Lord…Ganondorf" Jenna muffled. Everyone's eyes were wide. Ganondorf slowly sat back down. He snaps his fingers, and the dinner begins.

Gerudo guards bring trays filled with meat, fruit and dessert. There was so much to choose from. I wanted to take my fork and pile my plate high, but I knew better. You always let the king give orders. After they guards had set all the plates down, they walked away and back into the kitchen.

Ganondorf picked up his knife and cut into the meat. "You may eat" he said. I picked up my fork and picked out some fruit I liked. Grapes, oranges and apples. I didn't really care for meat. Chole and Malon piled their plate high with meat and fruits. Jenna picked here and there. I knew she was distraught now. I mean who wouldn't be after coming near death by the Gerudo king himself.

"So" Ganondorf said wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin "tell me a little about yourselves".

We all looked around at each other. "Malon why don't you go first" he suggested. Malon put down her fork. "Well" she began "My father used to own LonLon Ranch. Mr. Ingo runs it now. I was born and raised there on that farm. I um trained horses and working for Mr. Ingo. But now I'm here" she said with a shaky voice. Ganondorf didn't say a word. He just nodded his head.

"What about you Jenna?" he asked. Jenna nearly dropped her fork from the sound of her name coming off of his lips. "Well Lord Ganondorf, I lived in Kakariko Village. My father owned the Bazaar shop. It used to be in Castle town. I lost my mother when we moved stores. But other than me helping my dad out at the shop that's about it" Jenna said.

Ganondorf nodded his head again. "Chole?" "I lived at Lake Hylia. My dad is the scientist out there, and my brother has his own fishing business. I would always run errands for my dad, getting him certain medicines and what not's". Chloe was different than the rest. She was pretty cheery. Although you could still see the pain and agony in her eyes.

Ganondorf picked up his fork and began picking back at his food. "And last but not least, Lea".

My heart leapt. I didn't like the way he said my name, or the way he looked at me. It was almost vicious. I sat my fork down on the plate. "Well I too lived in Kakariko Village. I didn't really do anything. My grandmother was a Sheikah". I was cut off from a fork clashing onto a plate. I look to my left and see that Ganondorf's fork had fell from his hand. His eyes wide.

"Are you trained as a Sheikah?" Ganondorf asked. He sounded both amused and frightened.

"Yes" I say slowly. Ganondorf just nods his head. Eyeing me. Is stare back at him, not knowing if I should speak. Waving his hand "Go on" he says.

"Um well since my grandmother was a sheikah, then I am also a sheikah" I say looking a Ganondorf.

Before I could say another word, I get interrupted again. "What was your grandmother's name?" he asks.

Then it hit me. The story my grandmother told me. A man from the desert. An evil man. A man with amber eyes and fiery red hair. He wanted the Triforce. She told me of the prophecy. That he would take over the kingdom of Hyrule. He would rule Hyrule. All great evils, great and strong would step out of the shadows. She told me of how our kind, the sheikahs, were far wiser then him. Then I realized I didn't have anything to worry about. I knew where I stood.

As I go to answer his question, I couldn't help a smile creep upon my face.

"Impa. Impa was my grandmother".

A/N: OHHHH SNAAAAAP! Where did that come from?! So what do you think will happen now guys? Do you think Lea will grow some balls and stand up to Ganondorf of just stay the same? Hey! I just want to say thanks to all the fans out there who are reading my stories! You guys are the reason I have the motivation to write. So hey leave me a review from your POV and let me know how it is. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Gerudo Love

Chapter 3

"Impa. Impa is my grandmother" I said to him very cocky. Ganondorf clicked his tongue and leaned back in his seat. Only this time I stared at him with piercing eyes. His face was blank. I couldn't read him, but I whatever he was thinking, wasn't good. I had no need to worry anymore. I had sheikah blood running through my veins. We sheikah, are smart and sneaky. We move in the night. I no longer felt the same fear I felt coming into this castle. I will say I didn't feel invincible.

"You all are dismissed" he said still not batting an eye. Still the same blank face. We all get up from the table. My heart almost leapt out of my chest whenever I felt an arm grab mine.

"Except for Lea. Everyone else may leave". I sat back down. When everyone else had left and it was just Ganondorf and I, he finally looks at me. "So tell me more about yourself" he said curiously.

"So why do you think he asked for just Lea to stay" Malon asked everyone snobby. "I don't know, maybe she will be the first to go" Chole said. All the girls laughed except for Jenna. She was still a little shaken from earlier. "Oh come on Jenna. Don't be such a drag" Malon said.

"Okay just hush. You guys aren't the ones who got yelled at by the Demon Lord himself okay" Jenna said.

"Demon Lord?" Chole asked.

"Oh come on, I know you guys have heard the story. Gernerations ago, there was a Demon Lord who prevailed the la-". Jenna was cut off by the guard.

"That is enough! There will be no talking, better yet gossiping in the halls" the guard snapped. The girls hushed. Silence was lingering in the air the rest of the way.

"Well what would you like to know Ganondord?" I asked. "Well just more about yourself. Who was your mother, father or anyone else?"

"Well I don't know my father, but my mother died in labor giving birth to me" I said.

"You do know that Impa, your grandmother, was the princess's caretaker?" Ganondorf edged on.

"Yes" I said.

"So what do you think of me Lea?" he asked.

"Well you are strong" I started off with. He just cocked and eyebrow and put on a sly grin. I wanted to roll my eyes so bad. So much conceit. I took in a deep breath. "You overthrew the kingdom with your power from the Godesses. You may seem like you are strong and powerful, but you have everyone else do your work for you". I was shaking. I have no idea where those words came from.

Ganondorf nodded his head. He did slam his fists down or throw anything. He just simply said "go on".

"I have nothing else to say" I said.

"Nothing?" I shook my head no.

"Well what about me, like my looks? Do you find me attractive?" he asked. His amber eyes piercing through mine.

"Well um I mean you're not ugly" I said.

He chuckled deeply. "Well I find you very attractive" he said sexually.

I slid back further in my seat. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, not knowing what he would try.

"No need to be afraid Lea" he said.

After the girls had been led back to their room, Jenna cracked open her door to make sure there was no one in sight. She walked down the hall and turned right. She knocked on the door. Chole opened the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Chloe asked frantically.

"Well do you want to know about the Demon Lord or not?" Jenna said.

Chole stepped aside and the door opened up. Jenna stepped in. Both girls walked to the bed and sat down.

"Okay" Jenna began. "Generations ago, there was a Demon Lord. His name was Demise and there was a Goddess, her name was Hylia. Hylias people lived on the land or what they called the surface. Well one day Demise attacked Hylia and her people. Well Hylia cut out a piece of land it sent it into the sky. They called it Skyloft".

"Hahahahahaha!" Chloe busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jenna said angrily.

"A piece of land floating in the air!" Chloe said barely able to breathe.

"You know Chloe, this isn't a joking matter" Jenna stated. "Our lives are at risk".

"What do you mean at risk? Where going to die here anyway, if we cant bear him a son" Chloe stated.

"Not necessarily. That's just a hoax." Jenna said.

"Okay whatever, explain that to me" Chloe said cocking her eyebrow up.

"Okay well you know that cucco lady in Kakariko?" Jenna asked.

"Yea, what about her?"

'Well she was asked to come here and bear him a son and she couldn't have kids, so Ganondorf let her go" Jenna said.

Chloes brows furrowed in confusion. "Okay well go on with your story".

"Okay well after Hylia sent her people into the sky out of harm's way, she defeated Demise. Well Demise cursed Hylia and said that we would come back reincarnated. Well Ganondorf is reincarnated at Demise!" Jenna said getting off the bed excited.

"And how do you know that Demise is Ganondorf, sorry his spirit?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, well Demise had fiery red hair. Ganondorf has fiery red hair. Demise was built like a god. Ganondorf is built like a god. Demise is evil and wanted to take over the world. Ganondorf is evil and he did take over the world!" Jenna exclaimed.

"We have to go warn the others" Chloe said.

"Especially Lea"

"Why Lea?" Chloe asked?

"Well weren't you listening at dinner?" Jenna asked frantically.

"A little" Jenna shot her a look. "What? I was hungry"

"Lea said she was a sheikah and her grandmother Impa was a sheikah. There was only one sheikah ever to roam these halls and that was her grandmother" Jenna explained.

"What are you getting at Jenna?" Chloe asked.

"When Ganondorf took over Hyrule, Impa tried her best to stop him. The sheikahs hated Ganondorf and he hated them"

Chloe gasped. "Then that means that he is going to get rid of Lea"

"We have to tell Lea" Jenna said frantically.

Both of the girls jumped when a loud bang echoed through the room from someone knocking on the door. Chloe gets up to go check who is knocking on her door at his hour. Just as she opens the door, the guard forces the door completely open.

"Ganondorf would like to speak with you both in the thone room".

Ganondorfs eyes were still pierced through me. A loud knock came through the room.

"Come in" he said deeply.

A guard came up to him. He leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Ganondorf nodded in approval.

He stands up and reaches his hand out towards me.

"Lea will you accompany me?" he asked. My hand met his. I rose out of my seat and me and the Great Ganondorf walked out of the dining room.

"So where are we headed" I asked.

"You'll see" he said. The hallway looked familiar. Then it hit me. We are going to the throne room. As we reach the double doors again, my chest becomes heavy. The doors open and there is Chloe, Jenna and Malon standing in front of the throne. Scared. I try to remove my arm from Ganondorfs but he just flexes his muscle. We walk up to the girls and he finally lets me go. He walks past us and turns around. Then he sits down.

"Well ladies, why are we here at this hour?" he asks in curiosity. You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

We all look around. Everyone giving me snobbish looks.

"Well I can tell you why" he says. "We are not in our appropriate chambers that's why".

Jenna's eyes widened with fear. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We are also gossiping and telling rumors to people aswell". Ganondorf puts his hand up to his chin and strokes his chin. He moves his fingers in a 'come hither' motion to the guard. As the guard is walking up with what looks like a sword, he continues. "Gossiping and telling rumors is the same thing as lying. And liars will be punished".

Ganondorf stands up. He pulls the sword out of his sheath. He holds it up in the candlelight, letting the blade glimmer. He takes a step down.

"Jenna come here" he said.

Jenna takes a step forward.

"Come here" he said through gritted teeth.

Tears streaming down her face, she walks up to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her to where she is facing us. He puts the blade up to her neck. Jenna starts sobbing. We all are horrified. Is he really going to do it?

"Being out of your chambers past hours is forbidden". He cuts just enough at her throat to where blood can barely come out. We all take in a deep breath. He puts the sword down.

Jenna closes her eyes out of relief. "But lying about someone is a far worse punishment. I hope we learned our lesson today?" Ganondorf asked looking at all of us. Then he looked at Jenna. She nodded. "Good" he said. He picks his sword back up. "And all liars will be put to death!" he roars and his blade slides across Jennas throat. Malon and Chloe scream. I didn't know what to think. I really didn't have an emotion. Even though I just watched someones head get cut off. I even watched her head hit the ground. Still nothing.

"Go and take them back to their chambers. Make sure there is guards in front of their doors" he said wiping his blade.

"Yes master" the guard said.

The guards led us out of the room. But just before I exited the throne room I turn around.

"Ganondorf?" I say.

"Yes Lea" he said agitated.

"Will we meet the princess?" I asked.

"There is no princess" he said flat out.

"What do you mean? Where is princess Zelda?" I pondered.

"I killed her. Right here, just where Jenna is lying".

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she did not have what I wanted" he said.

"Did you exile my grandmother?"

"No. She was with your mother when she was giving birth to you. After she died, she took you and left" he said.

She took me after my mother died? Then it hit me? Impa never left the Castle. Never. That's why Princess Zelda died. She has no one to protect her. But wait. Why would I be in the castle?

I gasped. My name is lea Daphnes. The king was King Daphnes. My mother was married to the king. I am the sister that got taken away. That is me! Princess Zelda was my sister! But she held the Triforce of Wisdom?

As I am still standing here, his words play through my mind again. 'Because she did not have what I wanted'. If she doesn't have the Triforce of Wisdom then who does? I feel a burning sensation in my left hand. I look down and I can see the left part of the Triforce. No! It cant be. I look up and Ganondorf is looking at me, eyes wide. I quickly exit out of the throne room. The guard is still waiting for me. I was waiting for him to throw the doors open but that never happened. Walking to my room I figured it out. He wasn't wanting anyone to bear him a son. He was searching for the sister who had the other piece of the Triforce.

A/N: where in the world did that come from! Were you guys expecting that?! He I just want to give a shout out to KEN for reviewing my story. Thanks man it helped me out a lot. Alright guys tell me what you think about his chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Gerudo Love

Chapter 4

As I walked in my room, and the door was closed behind me, all I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe it. Me, royalty? I bared the Triforce of Wisdom. I looked down at my hand. Sure enough, there it was. That golden triangle. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. Did Ganondorf see my hand? If so, what is he going to do with Malon and Chloe? I got up off the bed and untied my dress. It fell to my feet. I pulled the sheets back and got into bed. I snuggled up with the pillows. I figured there was enough worrying done for the night. As I shut my eyes, the darkness took me.

There was a loud knock on the door. As I open my eyes, the door creaks open. A maid comes in. "My lady, breakfast is being served downstairs. Ganondorf wishes the rest of you to accompany him this morning" she says before curtseying and walking out. I throw my arms and legs out from under the blankets and stretch. I swing my legs over to the side of the bed. Chills ran up my legs from the floor being cold. I got out of bed and went into my wardrobe.

I didn't want to dress fancy seeing that it is only breakfast. I was looking for a pajama set. Im sure Ganondorf wouldn't mind if I were to walk down there in just my bra and undies. I finally find a pair of pajamas. They were all black and silky. I slid them on and walked to the bathroom. I rinsed my face off in the wash basin. Now I guess it was off to eat. I walk to the door and open it. There were two guards standing there.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I ask.

One of them commented back "The Great Lord Ganondorf does not want anyone out of their chambers. We are here to guard you".

I roll my eyes. What is it with these rude people? "Well can you take me to him, please" I sat with an attitude, emphasizing on the 'please'. They led me back down through the same hallway. Then we finally reached the dining room. It did seem odd walking in with only three people sitting at the table. Ganondorf was in his usual spot, at the end of the table. Chloe on the left side two seats down. Malon across from her on the right side. Jenna used to sit beside Malon. I tried to sit where Jenna sat but Ganondorf gave me a stern look. So I walked around the table and sat beside him. Beside Chloe.

For breakfast, there was a lot of food. Eggs, Bacon, Fruit, Potatoes, and so much more. We waited until Ganondorf gave us permission to eat. As we ate, the room was filled with silence. I kind of figured. I mean it's not every day you witness someone's head getting chopped off. I just picked at my food. I ate with my right hand and had my left hand in my lap. I didn't want him to see it. Nobody really ate anything, including Ganondorf.

"You may all be dismissed" he said, breaking the silence. We all stood up. "Except for Chloe". Chloe turned white as a ghost. Did this mean she was next? As we are walking out the silence is broken again. "Ladies" Ganondorf says. Malon and I both turn around. "You may roam freely through the gardens, the library and the armory, but that is it". We both nod in agreement. We exit the dining room. We look around. There are no guards.

"Where are the guards?" I ask.

"You know, you are really stupid sometimes. Didn't you hear him, 'roam freely'" Malon says quoting with her fingers. I just roll my eyes.

"Okay so where do you want to go?" I ask trying to enlighten the mood.

"Let's go to the library. Maybe we can find something's out about this place, like hidden doors and stuff" Malon suggests.

"I don't know Malon. I know he said the library but hidden doors?"

"Oh come on" she says pulling my arm and guiding the way.

Chloe still stood there, white as a ghost. "Please sit" Ganondorf said, motioning out his hand. Chloe slowly sat down. "Chloe?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes" she said with a shaky voice.

"Yes what?" he said in a deep tone.

"Yes Lord Ganondorf" she said. Ganondorf smirked. "Now, do you know why I let them go and not you?" he asked her.

"No Lord Ganondorf" she said not able to make eye contact.

"No reason at all" he said sarcastically.

She shook her head no. Ganondorf stood up. "Chloe" he says walking towards her. He places his hands on her shoulders. She jumps and starts crying. "Do you remember yesterday when I said all liars will be punished?" he said rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes" she said sobbing. He leans down, putting his mouth next to her ear. He whispers "Are you sure you know why I let you stay?" She nods up and down.

"Why did I leave you here?" he asks.

"Because of what I told Jenna" she mumbles.

"And what did you tell Jenna?" he pushes.

"That..you..were..the..Demon..Lord.." she says through sobs.

Ganondorf spins her around. Chloe screams. He puts his hand around her throat and squeezes. Chloe tries to talk but he is cutting off her air way.

Lea and Malon finally reach the library. "So why do you think Ganondorf asked Chloe to stay behind?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Malon said smartly.

"No I don't. Please inform me" I said like a smart ass.

"Jenna died yesterday because of Chloe. Jenna walked to Chloe's room and they started spreading rumors about Ganondorf" Malon said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be the next victim. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room. "Hey we can use these chairs to reach the higher books" I suggested. We each take a chair and push it up against the bookshelves. I skim my fingers over the spines of the books. Dust coming off making it hard for me to breath. My fingers stopped on this one particular book. It didn't have a name. I pull it out. It was just a raw hide leather book. I get down and pull the chair up to the table. I sit down and open it.

"Oh my gosh" I say under my breath.

"What?" Malon asks.

"Its. Its Zelda's journal" I say ecstatically. I open it. It was written in the sheikan language.

"What does it say?" Malon asks.

I take a deep breath and begin to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_ It wont be long before my time is up. Ganondorf is starting to suspect it. I don't bear the Triforce of Wisdom. My sister does. I envy her for it. From generation to generation, we have always bared it. The Zelda's! My ancestors and their ancestors. How does she get to bear it? Was it because our mother died at birth giving birth to her? It just isn't fair that I get to die because of her! Oh no. I hear his footsteps again. He has been torturing me. He has killed everyone in the castle except for me. He forced me to witness all of it. The things he has done to me to try and get to the Triforce. He has raped me on countless times, beaten me to try and surrender up to him. He made me kill my own father. But I will not bend at his will. It is my time to go. I will write back whenever I can._

_ Zelda._

Chloe's face is turning blue. Ganondorf finally lets go of her. She falls to the floor gasping for air. "You disgrace" he says kicking her in the ribs. He kneels down, cupping her chin in his hands. "I should have killed you yesterday, but I didn't. You will NOT talk about me! Even if it is true" he yells.

"So have we learned our lesson today?" he asks her.

Chloe nods her head in approval. "Good" he says slamming her head in the ground.

Ganondorf snaps his fingers. The guards come in. "Take her to her chambers. Clean her up and make sure no one sees her".

"Yes master" one of the guards say. He walks over to Chloe. "You better not breathe a word of this to anyone" he says. He looks at the guard "She will be locked in her chamber for a week with no food or water". The guard nods. They pick her up and head out the dining room.

"Now about Malon" he says to himself.

"So Zelda had a sister?" Malon asks.

"Well it says here she did" I say sarcastically.

"Okay so her mother died in child birth. Her father was killed. She has a sister" Malon says trying to put stitch it together. I rub my head. "Wait!" she yells. "What is this wrote in?" she asks.

I was afraid to answer this. "Sheikan" I say.

"Okay so Zelda also knew the Sheikan language. So does that mean she was a Sheik?" Malon pushed on.

"Well you only learn the sheikan language is you are a true blood sheik" I say.

"Okay so Zelda was a Sheikah. Her and sisters mother died in child birth. Her father was killed shortly after. So where is the sister Daphnes?" she says.

I do not say a word. Malon just looks at me. Her eyes get wide. She gasps.

"Oh my god. Its you!"

All I can do is just stare back.

A/N: Ello peeps! Sorry for not updating last night. I was sooo tired. But anyway. I know there was a huge shift changer in the story, but don't be alarmed, there are more to come. Please if you guys wouldn't mind, please review and let me know how its coming along. Positive criticism, feedback, anything you guys would think would go great in the story and much more. But thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Gerudo Love

Chapter 5

"Oh my god. It's you!"

All I can do is stare back. I can feel my face turning red. I knew that the secret was out. If Ganondorf didn't know by now, then he will.

"Oh my god. I would have never guessed it. I mean if anyone should have been royalty, it should have been me" she said with conceit.

"You know I really don't like your attitude. Matter of fact, why do you always have to be a bitch towards me?" I say with anger.

"Whoa! Okay calm down Mrs. Royalty. Just because you are the king's daughter, doesn't mean you have to let it get to your head" Malon says.

I stand up and pound my hands on the table. "I haven't let anything get to my head you selfish bitch! Is that your excuse? Why don't you just admit that you're just jealous"? Malon eyes got huge. Almost as if what I said offended her. Well it did blow me away to. I have no idea where that anger came from.

"You know what, do what you want to do Princess!" Malon says emphasizing 'princess'. Before I could utter a word, she storms out of the library. I just shake my head. I glance back down and start to read Zelda's journal again.

_Dear journal, _

_ It is almost my time to go. I don't know how much more I can take. I will NOT bend at his will. When I left you last time, I told you how he was coming. Well he came. He forced me to tell him where the Triforce was. I couldn't tell him. It would be wrong. So he beat me to a pulp. Smacking me in the face, beating my face in the ground. I can barely see as I write to you. I think I might last here another day or so. I hope whoever finds this journal, finds out who Ganon truly is. Not Ganondorf but Ganon. He is a brutal man! Who made me kill my own father! Oh no! He's coming back. But I am ready. I-_

I shut the book immediately, from hearing the library doors open. I didn't want anyone knowing I have Zelda's person journal. I hid the book under my right leg. When I look up I see Ganondorf. He is staring me down.

"I know" was all he said.

My heart leapt out of my chest. "You know what?" I asked trying to sound like everything is okay.

He didn't answer the question yet, he simply walked up to where I was sitting. He walks behind me and puts his hands on the chair. He leans down to my ear and whispers. "I know who you are Princess Daphne".

I wanted to run so mad not knowing what he might do, but there was Zelda's journal under my leg. "Princess?" I try to play off.

"Don't act like you don't know" he said with his tone becoming stronger.

"I mean to be a princess you have to grow up in a castle. I told you I grew up in Kakariko Village".

He spins the chair around, almost giving me whip lash. He takes his hand and smacks me in the face. I, the chair and Zelda's journal go flying. "You will not disrespect me!" he roars. I touch my face where he hit me and wince. I look up at him through tear filled eyes. His eyes were glowing yellow. He pants heavily. "Do you not know who I am?" he asked rhetorically.

As he walks to me he steps on the one thing I was trying to hide. Zelda's Journal. My eyes grow big. There is no telling what he will do to me now. He picks it up and looks at me with that devilish grin. He chuckles. He opens the book and skims through it.

"Were you really trying to hide this from me?" he says smartly. "Oh I remember these days. Having my way with the other Princess. My hands all over her body" he says as he bites his lip. Then he looks at me "just like I am going to do with you".

My eyes get big. "You know" he says "Your father was a great ruler, until she killed him".

"You made her kill him!" I yelled.

"Oh did I now? That's funny you say that. She killed him before I ever took over this kingdom" he says.

He did sound pretty convincing, but I would not let my guard down.

"And another thing that interest me. For the first time in history, Zelda did not obtain the Triforce of Wisdom" he said giving me that grin. He steps towards me. I crawl back. He grabs my leg and pulls me toward him. He straddles me. He pins my arms above my head. His face inches away from mine.

"And the funny thing is" he says "Was I enjoyed every minute of it. Me on top of her like I am with you, kissing on her neck, biting her. Don't be fooled either Lea, she enjoyed every minute of it. Just like you are going to. But that does leave to wonder. There is only one more royal left, and they must obtain the Wisdom" he says with a malicious grin.

I don't know what I was feeling right now but it was powerful. I could feel this surge going through my body. My eyes starting glowing bright blue. My right hand started tingling. Ganondorf's smile vanished. All of this power washed over me and I through Ganondorf off of me. He lands on his back.

His eyes huge. "I knew it" he says under his breath. I get up. I felt powerful.

"I must have it!" he roars. Ganondorf comes at me. I threw a ball of light at him. He doesn't show it, but I know it hurt him. He stops. He holds his hands above his head and creates this black and green electric orb. I run. I knew I wasn't that powerful. But I wasn't quick enough. He throws the magic at me and it hits me square on. I fall to the floor, shaking and in pain.

He walks up to me. He picks me up by my shirt collar and pushes me up against the wall.

"You will give me the rest of the Triforce, if that means I have to take it from you myself" he says. I create another ball of energy in my left hand, and hit Ganondorf on the side of the face with hit. He roars falling to the ground. Me with him. I realized he was a tall man, but I didn't realize I was far from the ground. I fall, hearing my ankle crack. I scream immediately grabbing it. I open my eyes only seeing Ganondorf looking at me with hate. Blood seeping out his ear. He gets to his knees and trys to grab me.

I roll out the way, rolling over on my ankle. I scream. I knew I had lost this fight. He stand up. Limping towards me. Is this the end for me? I thought. Once he gets to me and leans down on one knee panting out of breath. He takes his hand and pulls me closer to him. I almost black out from the pain from him grabbing my ankle. He doesn't let my ankle go. He looks at me with that devilish grin and squeezes my ankle. I couldn't scream. I was in too much pain. It was breathtaking.

"This will make you pay for what you did to me" he says evilly.

He takes my ankle and twist it. I black out from the pain. He stands up. Walks to my side and picks me up. Im limp in his hands. He walks out of the library holding me in his filthy arms. Not knowing where we are going.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating every day. I haven't really been feeling to well. But anyway enough about me, how about you guys? How are you liking the story so far? From the reviews it seems like you are really enjoying it. I hope you guys continue to! Anyway let me know what you think. Like I said before, put in some suggestions and I will definitely consider them.

Gerudo Love

Chapter 6

"Lea?" a voice called out. A very familiar voice. I fluttered my eyes open. I saw a person, but they were blurry. As my vision came to I seen who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. Chloe. She didn't even look the same. Her eyes were almost swollen shut. She had bruises around her neck. They were in a perfect hand print. She was beaten up.

"Chloe? Chloe what happened to you?" I ask in shock.

"Gan..on..dorf" she barely mutters.

As I take a look around I finally notice where I am. The dungeon. The stench was unbearable. Chloe and I were both handcuffed to the wall. There were skeleton bones on the ground inches away from us. Rats everywhere. The only light we had was a candle burning on the wall.

"Why did he bring you down here?" I ask confused.

"I don't know. After you and Malon left the dining room yesterday, he beat me. But he told the guards to bring me to my chamber. When I awoke I was in here. Cuffed to the wall" she says.

"Why did Ganondorf beat you?" I ask.

"Shhh don't say anything. He can hear us. All of us" she said with panic.

"Chloe what are you talking about?" I ask wondering what is going on.

"Lea you are in grave danger" she told me.

"Why?" feeling a little panicked.

"You are a sheik. Ganondorf and the Sheikahs hate each other. Your grandmother was one and when Ganondorf took over the Castle your Grandmother battled Ganondorf" she told me.

"And how do you know that" I say with a little anger in my voice.

"Jenna told me. She said she studied up on it" Chloe said.

"Well they are all lies" I spat.

"How can you say that Lea? It's not like you even know what is going on here anyway" she said.

"Actually I do. If anyone is in danger it's you and Malon" I told her.

"And how do you know that" she ask curiously.

I took in a deep breath. I might as well tell her. "Ganondorf is not looking for a woman to marry. He is looking for the Triforce of Wisdom. He killed Zelda because she did not have it" I explained.

"Then why are you down here?" she asked.

"Because I obtain it" I say lifting my left hand. Chloe gasps. "Zelda is well was my sister. For some reason it didn't get passed to her. It got passed to me. He doesn't want you or Malon. He wants me" I finally say.

"I would have never guessed. Lea you need to leave here" she says to me.

"I can't. I'm going to face Ganondorf" I say.

"You can't. He is to powerful" Chloe says to me.

"I can and I will. Why are you here? What caused you to tick him off?" I ask.

"I finally told who he really is" Chloe said.

"Who is he?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"He is the Demon Lord. Gener-"I cut Chloe off. "You mean Demise?" I ask.

"Yes, how do you know of him?" she asks me.

"My grandmother told me of him. She said her mother helped the first Zelda out. She said she wasn't a Princess and that she lived on an island in the sky. They called it umm-"I try to figure out the name but I was cut off my Chloe.

"Skyloft!" she says.

"Yes Skyloft. Anyway, Demise was attracted to Hylia. Hylia didn't want to be a part of the evil. She only figured Demise would trick her into the Triforce, and she didn't want the Triforce to be touched with evil"

Before I could finish my story, I was interrupted again.

"So Hylia had feelings for Demise?" Chloe asked me.

"Yes. She just didn't want to be tricked. After Hylia defeated Demise, he told her that he would return again. And that he would come back. Well years go by and Zelda is born. But she is not a royal. This is the very first of the Zelda bloodline. Anyway my grandmother helped rescue Zelda from Demises spirit. Ghirahim. He needed Zelda's pure soul to awake Demise. Well the Hero was a boy named Link, and he went on this journey and saved the Zelda. And now Demise resides in Ganondorf" I explain.

"Wait! A boy named Link?" Chloe asks with excitement.

"Yes" I say.

"Malon knows a boy named Link. She said he is from the forest. She talked about him all the time. A boy dressed in green" Chloe says to me.

Before I could say one more word, we hear clapping. We both look up. In the darkness all you could see was amber eyes. I knew that could only be one person. Him.

"You know ladies, you seem to impress me every day with the amount of knowledge you know" he says opening up the cell. He steps in. "Chloe, I only knew that you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut" he says as he releases her from her chains. Chloe falls to the floor. Her legs limp. He walks up to me.

"You just wait" he says turning towards Chloe.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I say cocky.

Ganondorf slowly turns and looks at me with fire in his eyes. Chloe's eyes grow big.

He stands in front of me. He puts his hand on my hip. His eyes piercing into mine. He moves his hands up towards my ribs. Then he grabs my breast.

Chloe manages to get to her feet and jumps on Ganondorf's back. She wraps her arm around his throat trying to choke him. Ganondorf backs up and slams her into the cell bars. Chloe yells and falls off of him. He turns around to her and kicks her in the stomach. Chloe spits up blood. He picks her up from her hair and bashes her face into the iron bars. I close my eyes and flinch at the sound of her skull cracking.

Ganondorf turns back towards me. When I finally opened my eyes, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Blood slowly seeping from her skull. She's dead. I close my eyes to hide the tears. I would not let him see me cry. But Chloe? She was so sweet and innocent.

Ganondorf snaps me back to reality. He grabs my cheeks and pushes my head against the stone brick wall.

He says to me with anger in his voice "Why can't you just leave things alone and hand over your part of the Triforce?"

"Because I will not bend at your will" I say with a smile on my face. I knew these words would heat him up even more because these are the same words my sister told him.

He chuckles deeply "trying to be like your sister eh? Well if you want to be like her, might as well be treated like her". He breaks the chains off of my wrist. I collapse into his arms. I didn't not want to be in this situation. I would make a run for it but my legs were like jello.

He slams me down on the cold stone floor. He rips my pants off of me. I knew where this was going. I would not let this happen. As he was about to reach for my underwear, I pulled my right leg back and kick him in the face. He roars. I get up and immediately collapse. My left ankle is broken. I limp my way to the cell door. I open it and walk out. I can hear Ganondorf get up. I try my best to limp faster but it isn't working. I hear him rip the cell door off.

I fall to my knees. I braced myself for whatever was about to come. Then a thought ran through my mind. Hylia and Demise had feelings for each other. He was angry because she did not want to love him back. I get up and turn around. Ganondorf standing in front of me. His chest heaving up and down. His eyes glowing with pure hate. He raises his hand to slap me. I lung forward and wrap my arms around his neck and let my lips meet his. Instead of him pushing me away and beating me, he lowered his hand and wrapped it around me.

He breaks away and looks at me surprise. He leans down on one knee. He lifts my left foot up. I wince at the pain. He places his hand on my ankle. A yellow aurora circles my ankle. He placed my foot down. I apply pressure to it. There was no pain. Did he really heal my ankle? Does a kind gesture lead to a kind gesture? He looks up at me. I back away and make a run for it. When I look back he is still on one knee.

I run out of the dungeon and head toward my bed chamber. The guards give me crazy looks as I run past them. When I finally reach my bedroom, I jerk open the door and close it with me leaning on it. I breathe heavily. I stop when I realize that I'm not the only one in my bedroom.

The voice finally speaks "Hello Lea"

"Link?"

A/N: Whoa! Link is here now!? Oh it's about to be crazy now! What do you think will happen next? But hey just to let you know I probably won't update for about 2 days because I am having family come down for the weekend. But you can still PM me or review. Anything is always helpful. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Gerudo Love

Chapter 7

The voice finally speaks "Hello Lea".

"Link?"

Link just gives a soft smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to warn you. Zelda told me that you were the one with the Wisdom" link told me.

I look at him in confusion. "Warn me?"

"Yes I wanted to warn you about Ganondorf. He will try anything in his power to make you hand it over. He tried with Zelda but she would not break. So he killed her" Link told her.

"Why can't I just come with you? You are the chosen hero?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

He walks up to me and takes mine hands into his. "Because I have Hyrule to save. It is far more dangerous out there then it is in here. I promise that I will come and check on you whenever I have the time".

I look at him with bright blue eyes. "You promise" I say.

"I promise" he says back. He takes my hands and brings them to his lips. My face burns red. I couldn't lie. Link was handsome. In fact all the girls he ran into or helped fell head over heels in love with him. He walks over to the window. Before he jumps, I ask him this. "Where will you be going?"

"Something is going on at the Forest Temple, so I need to check on that and destroy whatever is in there". I nod and give him a soft smile. He jumps out the window. I walk over there to see if I can get a glance of him, but he was nowhere to be found. I close the window and go lay down on the bed.

Thoughts passed through my mind. I cringed at the thought of me kissing Ganondorf a little while ago. I had to do what I had to do didn't I? I knew it wouldn't be long before he made his way to my chamber. I hope he didn't think that I wanted more than just a kiss. I turned over on my side, facing the window. I hope Link comes back. I really felt safe around him.

Ganondorf watched Lea run out of the dungeon. He finally got up from his kneeling position. He smiled to himself. He knew. He could feel it. The boy. He was here. All of the Triforce was here, in his castle. He casually walked out of the dungeon. A guard walked up to him.

"Master" she said bowing at him "Do you want us to chase after her?"

"No" he said coolly "Let her be". The guard look at him dumbfounded. If that would have been anyone else he would've had their heads cut off. The guard shrugged her shoulder and proceeded with her duties. Ganondorf made his way to the library. When he walked in, he walked over to Zelda's journal. He picked it up and set it on fire in his hands. The witnessing journal now ash. He sits down at the table. He reminisces on his thoughts.

The fairy boy is here in his castle, why wasn't he doing something about it? He would wait. Wait for the exact moment. But he would test his strength. He gets up from the table and makes his way to his bed chambers. Once inside, he conjures up this magical being. A man. With a built body. Flaming red hair. Gerudian markings on his clothing. A skeleton mask with horns coming off of it. His weapon would not only be magic, but a tri-sword. It was almost like a wand, but it was very sharp to touch. His transportation would be a black steed with flaming red hair and black armor.

He sat back at the masterpiece he had created. He stood up, pacing around it. He called it "Phantom Ganon".

He looks at the spirit. "Do you know what your job is?" he asks it.

The spirit replies "What master?"

"To kill Link. Leave him no mercy. Kill anyone who steps in your way".

"Yes master" it replies. In the snap of Ganondorf's fingers, his creation is gone.

I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I run myself a hot bath. After all I was in a filthy dungeon. I grab some oils and spices and mix them into the water. Perfumes of Lavender and Jasmine filled the room. I placed the towel beside the bathtub. I stripped down and got in. I took in a deep breath from the hot liquid kissing her beaten skin.

After I got in, I took some of the oil and placed it on her hand. I lathered it into my skin. Flakes of blood were now washed away from the shackles I once hung from. I took in a deep breath and went under. Running my fingers through my hair. Washing away the filth. I came up from the depth of the tub, wiping my face with my hands.

"Feel better?" a voice asked.

I jerked my head up and screamed. I blushed.

"I thought you had to go save the Forest?" I asked flirtatiously.

He smiled back and responded "I think it's worth the wait". Link takes his equipment off. He then pulls the tunic over his head. Lea slides to one side of the tub, making room for the Hero. Link steps in. "Ahhhh" he moans "I haven't had a good hot bath like this in long time".

"Yea I can tell" I said covering my nose. I busted out laughing from the expression on his face.

"So" he says giving me this sly grin.  
>"So" I say back. He had to have known that I was flirting.<p>

"Were both naked" he says "And were in the tub".

I giggle. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" I say acting dumb. Link grabs my waist and pulls me to him. Water spilling over the side of the tub. I let out a little scream. He grabs the back of my head and places his lips over mine. I was paralyzed but his touch. I couldn't even kiss back. When he broke the kiss, I pull away and bite my lip. Here I was with the Hero of Time. In the same tub and straddling him.

"How about we take this some place comfier?" he suggested. I smile in approval. He picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He steps out of the tub with us both dripping wet. He takes me over the bed and lays me down. I lean my head back. He takes that chance and bites at my neck. I arch my back. I have never had a feeling like this before. He uses his left hand to cup my breast. I let out a sigh. He moves to the other side of my neck.

"Oh" I moan. Link grunts. He removes his lips from my skin and looks at me. We both smile at each other. He attacks my lips with his. Only this time I kiss him back. It was like a war between the two of us. Neither one of us wanted to surrender. I let my legs fall open. He takes this chance. He gets in between my legs. He rubs his throbbing cock against my clit. I moan into his mouth. Our kisses speed up. It was ravishing. I finally broke the kiss.

"Link?" I say worried.

"What is it?" he asks tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I've never done this before. So can you please go slow?" I ask embarrassed.

He just smiles at me. "I haven't either. We can learn together".

I give him a warm smile back. He sets up. He looks at me. I look back at him. He takes his cock and places it at my entrance. He leans back over me. He gently pushes in. I grab the bed sheets. I will admit it hurt. But at least he is gentle. Once he is all the way inside of me, he stops. I let loose of the bed sheets. Link slowly thrust in and out of me. Sighs start to become moans. Link speeds up. I arch my back. It felt so good. Link was grunting on top of me. Oh I couldn't contain myself anymore. I started yelling. Link was pounding his hard cock inside of me. His ball making a 'slap' from them hitting my ass.

I started getting this tingly feeling. It wasn't painful. It felt amazing. All of a sudden I arched my back as far as it would go and let out a scream. Link pulled out. I watched in amazement as this white liquid came out of his penis. I have never seen a man ejaculate. I was kind of grossed out. We get off the bed. I look back and scream.

"Whats wrong?" Link asked worriedly.

"Theres blood" I say. I looked down and I say blood running down my leg.

"Doctors say that is supposed to happen. It's because I broke your hymen. That's why it hurt whenever I went all the way in. But the bleeding should have stopped by now" he told me. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a hug. He walks to the bathroom and puts his attire and belongings back on.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Duties calls" he said. He walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He does not say another word. He jumps out the window without looking back. I close the window and hop into bed. I snuggle under the covers. It was going to be a great night. I know I am going to sleep well.

Ganondorf sat in his chair. That devilish smile across his face.

"Sleep well Princess. You are going to need it".

A/N: I know a lot of you are happy about the whole Link/Lea thing. Haha. So what do you think will happen next? Will Ganondorf kill Malon or do you think he even knows about what just happened? I guess we will find out! Anyway it sucked without me not typing yesterday! So hey! Let me know what you think. And leave me some ideas! I will greatly use them! Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Gerudo Love

Chapter 8

As soon as Link left, I crawled into bed and snuggled with my pillows. I knew I was going to sleep good tonight. Making love was a dream come true. I let sleep take me. Peacefully. Ganondorf sat in his chair. His hand perched under his chin.

"Sleep well Princess. You are going to need it" he said to himself. He gets up and undresses himself. He gets into bed dreaming of a writhing Lea.

The next day, I was awoken by the maid. She tried her best to be quit, but I am a light sleeper. I sit up and stretch my arms. I felt so refreshed.

"Oh my lady I am so sorry to wake you" the maid said sounding concerned.

"Oh it is quite alright. I got plenty of sleep last night" I said with a smile on my face. The maid looked at me in confusion, but shrugged it off. She walked over to my clothes that were on the floor and picked them up. She walked to the door until I stopped her.

"Where are you going with my clothes?" I ask her.

"Well my lady I am going to take them down and wash them" she told me flat out.

"Oh well okay then" was all I could say. I felt dumbfounded. She opened the door. Before she closed it she turned around "Lord Ganondorf would like for you to join him and Malon for breakfast".

I jump out of bed. "I will be right down" I say cheerfully. The maid closes the door. I honestly don't think that my day can be ruined. I throw some pajamas on and head out the door. I noticed that there were no guards by my door. Well I hoped not. I mean after screaming last night. I closed my door and made my way down to the dining room.

The dining room doors were shut which was odd for breakfast. I open the doors and walk in. There everyone was in their usual spot. Ganondorf eyed me with a smirk on his face. He didn't even have to tell me to sit beside him. I just went and plopped down in my chair. Like I said, nothing could ruin my mood.

"Good morning everyone" I said with a smile on my face. Malon looks at me in confusion.

"Good morning?" she says, but it sounded more like a question. Since Ganondorf and Malon were already eating, I grabbed my fork and piled my plate with food.

"So what puts you in a good mood this morning?" Malon asks me.

"Nothing really" I said lying through my teeth "I finally got a good night's sleep".

"Oh" Malon says.

"I would have to if I were you" Ganondorf chimed in. I nearly choke on my food. I cut my eyes at him. He looks at me with that malicious smile. "So do tell me _princess_, how does it feel to be swept off of your feet?"

Malon looks at me and then Ganondorf. I say nothing. I drop my fork. How does he know? Does he have spies all over the Castle?

"What's going on?" Malon asks.

Ganondorf will not take his eyes off of me. "Go on. Tell her" he says to me. "Tell her why you are so cheery this morning".

I thought nothing could ruin my day. I guess not. My heart was pounding so hard. I took in a deep breath.

"I took a hot bath and fell asleep. The warmth of the water relaxed my muscles, causing me to sleep well" I said to her. I was lying, but I wasn't lying. She just looked at me dumbly. I couldn't tell her the hero and I gave our virginity away to each other. I couldn't tell anyone. I could still feel his gaze upon me.

"Malon" Ganondorf said.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Pack your bags. You are going home" he told her.

Malon stood up in excitement. "Really?!"

"Yes really" he said with a wave of his hand "I do not need you anymore".

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said with joyful tears running down her face. All of my excitement had been crushed. Especially since now that it was me and the Demon Lord. Malon gets up and runs to her chamber.

"So tell me Princess, ho-" he tried to say but I cut him off.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" I asked annoyed.

"Temper temper. Because you are. Watch your tongue because it is quick to speak" he told me. He then proceeded with his question. "So tell me, how is your fairy boy in bed?" she says slyly.

I stand up quickly, causing my chair to dramatically slide back. "That is to bold!" I say. I walk towards the doors of the dining room.

"Lea?" he chimes.

I stop, but I don't turn around.

"If you walk out of that door, I promise you will regret it" Ganondorf threatens.

I reply with "I guess that will be a risk that I will have to take". I take a step forward. I can hear his chair move. I know he was sliding away from the table to try and catch me. But I am devious far more than he knows.

"Don't forget Ganondorf. I am a sheikah" I say.

"And don't you forget Princess that I am the Demon Lord" he replies. With that I make a run for it. I can hear his footsteps behind me. I know nothing of this castle. I just hope that Nayru will guide me in the right direction. I can hear and feel him gaining upon me. My heart is pounding. It has been a while since I have practice the sheikan art. I can feel him reaching out to grab me. He almost does until I run into a room on my left. Ganondorf runs past it, and turns on a dime. Before he could make it to the room, I close the door.

I press my back against the door to apply some pressure. I notice two windows on the far side of the room. I dart towards them. I open the window and stop. If I was to jump it would either be genius or suicide. I didn't have time to think about it. I jerked my head towards the door. Ganondorf busted through the door. He was standing there. His chest heaving up and down. His eyes glowing yellow with anger. He sprints towards me. I climb over the railing, close my eyes and make a jump for it. I didn't feel me falling, all I felt was someone's arms around my waist. I didn't make it.

Ganondorf pulls me back over the railing. I kick and scream. I take my right elbow and hit him on the side of his face. He yells and drops me. I fall rolling to my feet. I turn around to face him. It was time to show him who I was really made of. He looks at me. I hold my hands up, ready to fight. My fists balled up except for my middle and pointer finger sticking out like a true sheikah.

Ganondorf chuckles. "Do you really think you have what it takes to fight me?" he asks.

I say nothing. I strengthen my stance. I can feel my left hand burning. The Triforce. This wasn't good. I knew Ganondorf would give it his all to get it. I run towards him. My hands straight out. I swing my hands causing magic balls to fly out of my hand. It barely misses him, but it distracts him. I take this chance. I jump. My feet collide with his chest. He staggers. I spin around and kick him. Ganondorf falls to the ground. I run up to him. I get on top of him, straddling him. I wrap my hand around his throat.

My eyes are burning blue from anger. I put my full strength into it. Ganondorf flips me over. My hand is still locked into his throat. He raises his fist and punches me in the face. I yell, trying my hardest to not let go. I will not be weak. He raises his fist again and makes a blow to my face. I let go. I go to grab my face but he takes his hand and pins both of mine above my head.

"Brave are we?" he says in a raspy voice. He takes his other hand and wraps his fingers around my throat. I try to wriggle free, but his grip is to strong. I try to conjure magic in my hands but I am too weak right now. My face was turning from red to blue from the lack of oxygen. My vision was starting to become blurry.

"Please" I manage to say. "Please stop".

Ganondorf still does not let up. Just before I pass out he removes his hand. I gasp, chocking on the fresh oxygen filling my lungs. I try to turn over on my side, but he is still on top of me. I take in deep breaths. He grabs my face.

"Next time you run away from me or leave without my permission, I will cut off every one of your toes" he threatens me.

I couldn't say anything. He gets off of me. "You will be staying in my chambers since you want to have fun. I can show you what a man can do instead of a boy" he says with that devious grin.

My eyes grow wide. He walks over to me and picks me up. I still couldn't say anything. This wasn't good. He is going to rape me and beat me like he did Zelda. I didn't put up a fight in his arms. I was tired. He carried out of the room and toward his bed chamber. I knew I had lost. Well for now anyway.

A/N: okay so what do you think is going to happen next? Malon is going home and now it is just Lea and Ganondorf? I just want to say THANK YOU to Ken, Transcendent Sacred Courage AND Diabowserker! Thanks for the motivation guys and the reviews! Thanks to all the fans out there reading and giving me more motivation as well. But hey drop a review and tell me what you think and some awesome ideas


	9. Chapter 9

Gerudo Love

Chapter 9

As Ganondorf carried me to his room, I had a lot to think about. I might as well think of a plan since I was going to live in Ganondorf's quarters now.

"So why is that Malon gets to leave?" I ask hastily.

He doesn't give me an answer; he simply replies with "Jealous are we?"

I roll my eyes trying to keep my composure. I know I wouldn't last another fight, but he was pushing my buttons. "I was just wondering. What makes her so special?"

"Well if you must insist Princess, because she is no longer a value to me anymore. I do not need her". He tells me.

"Oh because she doesn't bear Wisdom?" I say sarcastically.

He chuckles deeply. We finally reach his room. My heart drops. I knew what was going to happen next. He walks in the door and slams it immediately. He does not let me down. He simply takes me over to the bed and throws me down. I nearly sank into the bed. It was so soft. I look up at him through wide eyes.

"Are you ready to feel the power of a man?" he asks me devilishly.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't respond. My tongue felt like it was weighed down. He steps towards me. "Please Ganondorf" I beg.

"Please what?" he asks seductively.

"Please don't. You don't have to do this" I say in anticipation.

"Oh Lea" he says getting on the bed with one knee getting on top of me "If you are not attracted to me, then why did you kiss me in the dungeon?"

I try to slide back "Because I knew that I could distract you to get away" I say honestly.

He finally gets on top of me. I didn't know what to do. He was huge in both body and downstairs. I knew I couldn't handle him. I mean come on, he is over seven feet tall and built! I place my hands on his shoulders to try and push him away. He doesn't budge.

"Oh come on Princess, you know you want me. Quit telling yourself you don't" he tells me.

"Ganondorf please" I beg. "Please I don't want this". Tears stream down my face. I didn't want this at all. Ganondorf looks down at me. He does not say a word. He simply gets off me. I was in shock. I really would have thought that he would have raped me. He gets off the bed and walks over to a desk that sat in front of a window. He sits down, and starts rummaging through papers. I slide over as far as I can get from him, even though he is on the other side of the room. I get under the covers.

"No need to be afraid Lea" he says to me "You might as well get used it".

I did not respond. I did not like this at all. Me alone with the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Me sleeping in his bed. I cringed at the thought of him. I turn over, my back towards him, and try my best to fall asleep.

Later on that night I woke up. It was dark. I could feel him lying next to me. His breath labored evenly. I gently swing one foot over the bed, my foot touching the floor. I freeze not knowing how light the King slept. I swing my other foot over causing me to sit up. I gently rise up off the bed. I stand perfectly still. I look back to see if I had been caught. Nope. Time to make a run for it. I tip toe to the door. I place my hand on the handle. The door creaks open. I shut my eyes. Once there is a big enough gap, I slide my way through. I gently shut the door. I hide in the shadows making my way back to my room.

I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't run into any guards. Once I reach my room, I go to my bag. If I was going to be a Sheikah, I had to look the part. I reach my hands in the bag pulling it out. The Sheikah outfit. It was my grandmothers. She was going to give it to my sister but she decided to give it to me. I remember her words "When you use this, feel no danger. Always remember us Sheikah's will always look over you child". I take my clothes off and step into legendary fabric. I take my bandages and tie them around my fingers and face, leaving just my eyes and hair to be shown. I was ready. I open the window to my room. It was a long drop but I knew I could do it.

I sit on the ledge and turn around. I scale the castle wall. Once I reach the bottom I hide back in the shadows. There was more patrol outside then there was inside. It made sense seeing people like me wanting to escape. I was excited. I had adrenaline running through my veins. But most of all I was ready to see Link. I move here and there in the shadows. I finally reach my path. I step out into the moon light. I have always loved the scenery. I step into castle town and freeze. Something isn't right. There in front of me was the redead.

How? It wasn't like this on the way here. What has Ganondorf done? I carefully try to step around the moaning redead. Stopping whenever they move. I knew their power. Their power was to scream at their victim, making them freeze where they stand. Then they would jump on their victim and suck the life out of them. Once they stood back in their spot, I moved again. I thought about making a run for it, but I didn't want to take that chance.

Then it hit me. Why don't I use my magic to get through here? I form a ball of light in both of my hands. I throw the balls of light straight in front of me, clearing a path. I take my chance. I run for it. Once I made it through, I take a look back. This joyful town used to be full of life, and now it is full of dead. I turn on heel and make my way to Hyrule Field.

I wanted to go back to my home village, but I didn't want to put them in any danger. I look around. My eyes are fixated in front of me. LonLon Ranch. Malon was back home. I could go there and tell her everything. I figured Ganondorf wouldn't check there. I make my way to LonLon Ranch. Once I get there, I lean up against the tree outside of the entrance. I needed to catch my breath. I look back at Hyrule Castle. It was a nightmare. The drawbridge that was once there was now crushed. The flames that once burned on either side, now burnt out. I close my eyes. I jerk my head back up. Was someone there?

I squint my eyes. "No" I say to myself in panic. My eyes get huge. There he was. On his horse. None other than Ganondorf. I run into LonLon ranch. I run up to Malon's house, jerk the door open and slam it shut. I furrow my eyebrows when I hear noises coming from upstairs. I quietly walk upstairs. The closer I get to the bedroom, the more I can make it out. Moaning. Was Malon having sex with Mr. Ingo? I gently open the door. My heart hit the floor. Tears filled my eyes.

There he was with her. Link and Malon. Malon finally notices someone else is in the room with them. She screams and tries her best to cover herself up. Link looks up at me and freezes. Hit face turning white. My sorrow was not filled with hate.

"Why?" I ask flat out.

Malon is looking at me with confusion. She goes to speak but I cut her off.

"Do not speak to me" I said with anger.

"How could you do this to me?" I say to Link.

Link takes a minute to find his answer. "I-I don't know" he says with a grin creeping upon his face.

"You don't know?" I repeat sarcastically. I take a step forward.

"What is going on?" Malon asks. "Why are you here?"

I completely ignore Malon. My attention was set on Link.

"Link how could you do this to me? What we had was real. We gave our purity to one another" I say trying to hold back the tears. Sorrow crept over me again.

Link runs his fingers through his hair. He still had that grin on his face.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I hear a familiar voice behind me say. Malon is frightened to death. Ganondorf was standing right behind me. He places his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"Wait" Malon says frighten "You slept with him?"

I reply "yes".

"First off, why are you sleeping with my boyfriend?" Malon questions me.

"You might want to lower your tone Malon remember who you are talking to. First off, I'm not the one sneaking into someone's room. He is, and boyfriend?" I say to her.

"Yea boyfriend. We have been dating for almost a year now. We went through a rough patch a couple months back when I miscarried" Malon says.

I could feel it. I could feel the anger building up inside. I look at Link.

"You lied to me. I gave myself to you and you lied to me!" I start yelling.

He doesn't say a word. His smile wiped off of his face. My hand started tingling. It was happening. I lower my head and close my eyes. I could feel it surging through my veins like electricity going through a wire. I open my eyes and slowly look at them. Malons eyes were big, as well as Links. My eyes bright blue. I felt Ganondorf's hand back on my shoulder. I turn around and throw magic at him. He flies back, breaking a hole in the wall. He lands on his back outside. I turn back towards them.

"You will pay for this" I say to Link. I raise my hand up towards Link. Magic building up in my hand. I knew that this was the strongest I had been yet. Here I was ready to strike the Hero of Time, but instead I move my hand to Malon.

"Lea, please" she begged me.

"Please what?" I say monotone before letting my magic take her. Magic swarmed her. She tried to scream but wasn't able to. There she was, lying on the bed. Her mouth ajar. Turned to stone.

I look at Link. Tears filled his eyes. "I don't need your saving" I say. I could hear Ganondorf roar as he came back into the house. I jump out the hole in the wall. I waste no time. I get on Ganondorf's horse. I click my tongue and kick the steed. We gallop out of LonLon ranch and head towards Lake Hylia.

A/N: WHHHAAAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? Were you guys expecting that? Ha! Anyway hey tell me what you think and leave some ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Gerudo Love

Chapter 10

I fled. I fled from LonLon Ranch. My life couldn't get any worse than it already is. I did not look back. I was too afraid of what was behind me. My innocence. How could I let this happen? I galloped to Lake Hylia. I knew there, I could ease my mind. Once I get there, I leave Ganondorf's horse by the lab building. I walk on the bridge to the piece of land in the midst of the lake. I go and sit under the tree. Dusk was setting. It was quite beautiful. Watching the sun kiss the horizon. I leaned my head back against the tree.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought maybe I should give my part of the Triforce to Ganondorf. It would make my life easier, or would it? I knew once he had the full Triforce, that the world would be destroyed.

It was dark now. The water waving over the water. I closed my eyes to take it all in. I felt like here, no one could judge me. No one could take me for granted. Here I was at peace.

I heard someone quietly walking up. I knew who it was. I still sat there, not moving.

"You know I tried to come here for a little piece and quiet" I say to the stranger.

"And you know that I told you if you ever ran off without my permission again, that I would cut off your toes" he says.

I sigh "What do you want from me Ganondorf? No don't answer that. I know what you want. Why are you here?" I spat. I was trying my hardest to hold my tears back.

He doesn't answer me right yet. He crouches down and sits next to me.

"Well for one, you ran off with my horse. Which is going to cost you a grass punishment. Second to bring you back to the castle" he says to me.

"Do whatever you want Ganondorf. You are just a heartless bastard who feels nothing from anyone" I say to him. Tears ran down my face. It had felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed me in the heart.

"I know how you feel" he said to me.

"You know nothing of sorrow. You know nothing of love. You are just cold hearted" I say to him full of hate.

"And that is where you are wrong" he said to me.

I turn my head and look at him with my tear stained face. "What do you mean?"

He takes in deep breath "I too was in love once" he says to me. I knew he was telling the truth. He couldn't look at me.

"With who?" I ask.

He doesn't answer me for a minute. "Her name was Nabooru. She was my second in command at the Gerudo Fortress. She was so beautiful" he began as he twirled his thumb "We laughed and joked around. All the girls were jealous of her. And then there was the day".

"The day?" I repeat.

"Yes. I knew I could over throw the king. She didn't agree with it. She said it was selfish. We got into this argument. She told me if I tried to go that she would stop me, so I let the matter go. Then I took her to the Spirit Temple. I knew what would happen if I took her there. I just didn't know what I was thinking. My mother's came out and took her. They brainwashed her" he tells me. I knew he regretted it. All of it. I mean the man is sitting beside me about to cry.

"How could you do that?" I question him.

"I lusted for it. I knew I would get it. But it doesn't matter now. She's gone and nothing can change that".

I see him wipe a tear away from his eye. "So" he says changing the subject "Out of all the places to go in Hyrule, why Lake Hylia?" he asks me.

"My grandmother used to take me here when I was little. She told me she used to come out here as well. She told me that she believed it calmed her down. It just brings back old memories" I tell him. "How did you know that I would be here?"

"Well when you took my horse and went in this direction I knew that you wouldn't have gone to my land" he told me.

I stand up and walk to the edge of the little piece of land. I look back at Ganondorf and jump in. He quickly gets up and runs over to where I jumped in. I didn't come up just yet. I stayed under water. I don't know why, but I always felt like the water washed everything away. I come back up to the surface. There he was glaring at me.

"It's time to go" he says in a stern voice.

I raise my arm up. He grabs my hand and tries to pull me out of the water. I latch onto the side of and use my legs to pull him in. I swim outward. He comes up.

"You are going to pay for that" he says to me. I don't know if it was in a playful or serious tone.

I just look at him and grin. I take my hands and send a wave of water, splashing him in the face.

He gives me this look. He starts swimming towards me. I give a playful scream and try to swim away. He grabs my foot. Before I know it I am face to face with this man again. My eyes go from his eyes to his lips. I wrap my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck. My eyes are just gazing into his. He takes his hand and places it on the back of my head and places his lips on mine.

My stomach flutters. I deepen the kiss. It was so enticing. I place my hand on the side of his face. I open my mouth wider to let his tongue caress mine. I pull away breaking the kiss. I look back into his eyes. I push off of him and swim to the floating land. I pull myself up. What have I done? Maybe he won't punish me. Ganondorf pulls himself up. Between the wind and the water, it sent chills over my body. I crossed my arms and shivered. Ganondorf puts his arm around me. We walk back to his horse. He reaches in his satchel and pulls out his cape.

He hands it to me.

"It's going to get cold on the way back" he says.

He puts his foot in the stirrup and hops on. He holds his hand out and I take it. He pulls me up on the horse. I wrap his cape around my back and wrap my arms around his stomach. As we head off the castle, I lay my head on his back. My mind was just wondering, what was going to happen when we get there.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been forever and a day since I have updated. I haven't been feeling very well, also HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! I hope everyone dressed up for the occasion. Anywho I am back to writing, so let me know how it is going for you

Gerudo Love

Chapter 11

As I rode back to Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf, I had a lot on my mind. How could Link betray me? He lied to me. And how could I have kissed Ganondorf after what had just happened to me? As my head laid against his back, these thoughts ran through my mind. What did it mean when he told me I still had a grass punishment? I just shook my head to brush the thoughts off of me.

I look up and see the Castle. My home. We trot up to the doors. Ganondorf gets off, and then helps me down. I honestly don't know what has got into him. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Was it because he could relate to my sadness? I had no idea but however he was acting, I liked it. I got down from the horse, with his cape still around my shoulders. He wrapped his left arm around me and we walked inside.

"Go to my chambers and fix a hot bath for Lea" he told one of the guards. The guard nodded in approval and left. Ganondorf turned and looked at me. "You need to get out of those clothes before you catch your death".

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him with my blue eyes and gave him a warm smile. He put his hand on my back, and gave me a slight push.

"Come on lets go get you warmed up" he said to me. We walked to his room, his arm still around me. When we got inside, the fireplace was lit and the bath was waiting for me.

"Go ahead and get in the bath, and I will have your clothes out shortly" he said to me.

I furrow my brows together in confusion. "What? I will not be left alone to bathe?" I ask him.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "Lea, you are the one who ran off. Not me".

I can say one thing about Ganondorf. No matter how nice he is to you, he will always be himself at heart. I didn't say anything. I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I jerk my head up when I notice something was not letting the door shut all the way.

"Leave the door open please" he said with a grin. That bastard! I roll my eyes and turn on heel. The door was shut, except for the little crack you could barely see through. I walked over to the oils and lotions. I squeezed a whole bottle of lotion into the water to create bubbles. I needed some kind of cover.

I carefully undress myself, not taking my eyes off the crack in the door. I didn't waste any time getting in the bath. I will say it felt better than the freezing water of Lake Hylia. I slid all the way down to where just my face was visible. I let the bubbles work their magic around me. Sure enough, Ganondorf busted through the door. He had towels in his hands.

"Here you go Princess" he said with that devilish grin.

I look over there and notice there were no clothes. "Where are my clothes" I spat at him.

"They are laying on the bed" he said with a grin. Before he walks out, he turns and looks at me. "Oh and Lea?" I look at him. "Think twice before you speak to me. Don't forget whose home you are in".

Oh I thought. I knew whose home I was in. My home. After all I was here before him. I was the Princess. Princess Lea. I washed myself and stood up from the tub. I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped my hair up. I grabbed the other one, to dry myself off. I wrapped the other towel around me. I walk into the bedroom. There he was. Sitting at his desk. I discreetly walk over there to my clothes. I pick them up and walk back to the bathroom.

He clears his throat. "Uh Lea. You are to get dressed in here".

"Why?" I cut back at him. "There is no possible way for me to escape out of the bathroom. There are no windows or doors".

He stands up. "Do as I say, or I will make you do as I say. Remember, I haven't forgot about your punishment" he threatened me.

"Oh please. If you were going to do something, you would have done it by now. So quit acting like you are". As the words came out of my mouth, I realized I was making a huge mistake. I took a step back and my eyes widened in fear before he ever made a move. He glared upon me. His grin not coming off of his face.

I make a run for the bathroom. He was too quick. If I had only moved just a second faster, I would have been able to shut the door. He pushed through the door, causing me to get knocked on the ground. I crawl back as he advanced on me. I try my best to put my knees together, so I can at least hide my area. He grabs my ankle, and drags me into the bedroom. I take my other foot and start kicking him.

"You are only making this harder on yourself" he says to me.

He walks up to me and picks me up. He throws me down on the bed.

"All you had to do was put on your clothes and I would have let the matter slide" he said.

I am kicking and screaming. I do not want him touching me. He places his huge hand over my face and mumbles some kind of words. I think that it is magic. The next thing I know, is I can't move. The only thing I can move is my mouth and eyes.

"You brought this on yourself" he says to me. "Get ready to face your consequences".

Tears filled my eyes, when I say what he was going to do next. He pulled out a dagger. It glimmered in the candlelight. He placed it under my pinky toe.

"Please" I begged.

"You have been begging a lot here lately" he says as I feel the dagger cut into my skin. "I told you Lea, if you left I would cut off your toes".

I could feel the dagger cutting deeper and deeper. I looked down and saw crimson on the blade.

"Please. Don't do this. I'll do anything" I say. I close my eyes because I knew what was going to come next.

"Anything?" he asks with a grin coming across his face.

"Yes" I say as tears ran down my face.

He pulls the dagger away, and sets it on the bed. He leans towards me. His lips dangerously close to my neck. He places his lips next to my ear.

"Are you ready to feel the power of a man" he says seductively. I didn't respond. I couldn't. His lips brush the skin on my neck. My skin flares. My cheeks turn red. What was that? I thought. It was like a sensation that I had never felt wash over me. He does it again. I close my eyes. He becomes rougher with his lips. I still couldn't move. He uses his left hand to remove the towel that hid me. He jerks it off me and throws it on the floor.

He places his hand over my breast. He squeezes it. I let out a breathy moan. I wish I hadn't. I wish I could take it back. He looks up at me.

"Enjoying ourselves are we".

My face turned red. As much I didn't want to admit it, my body was telling me otherwise. He continues to massage my breast and kiss my neck. I guess he reversed the magic he had on me because I was able to move again. He moved himself between my legs. He kissed my neck and then my breasts. I give a soft moan. He kisses his way down to my clit. I cry out. No one had ever been down there like that before. I mean I have only slept with one other person so it's not like I'm experienced.

"Like that do we?" he says with a grin.

He sits up. He places one finger at my entrance. He pushes his finger inside of me. I arch my back a little.

"Did the fairy boy please you like this?" he says to me.

"No" I moan out.

He thrust his finger in and out of me. Then he takes me down different path. He curls his finger up. I grasp the sheets. I can hear him give out a chuckle. He removes his finger and inserts another one. He leans back down and places his lips back on my breast. I could feel it. I could feel the sensation build inside of me. Just before I was about to orgasm he pulls his fingers out. He gets in between my legs.

"Are you ready?" he asks me. I look at him confused. Was he really being generous? I shake my head 'yes'. He gently pushes himself inside of me, moaning as he did so. I will say it hurt. He was much bigger than Link.

"You feel so good" he moans in my ear. I place my hands on his back, letting my fingernails kiss his skin. He grunts out. His rhythm picks up. I arch my back and moan. He filled me. It was nice to actually have someone care for you. And that's shocking, since I am talking about Ganondorf. It was like there was a change in him. He took the time to give me what I needed.

There it was again. That feeling. I knew he was close to. He was starting to break his rhythm. I arch my back and moan out. Ganondorf grunts on top of me and lets his seed inside of me. I laid there, not able to move. He collapsed on top of me. He looks at me. I take my hands and place them on the side of his face, and let my lips come over his. He turns over. I give out a girly scream. I was on top instead of him.

I laid my head down on his chest. His fingers skimmed through my hair. Before I let sleep take me, the words I would have never thought came out of his mouth.

"Lea I love you" he says to me.

Before I could say anything back, I fell into slumber.

A/N: how many people were expecting for this to happen? Haha! Anyway I just want to say thank you for your reviews. They have been really helpful. I will try to write some of my other story 'Love and Hate'. I haven't wrote on there in months! But hey just leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Gerudo Love

Chapter 12

I let sleep take me. The darkness that people love so much. I heard the words he said to me. I felt his fingers intertwine with my hair. I could feel his heart beating. Later on that night, I woke up. My head was still lying on his chest. His breath had become labored now. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to wake him. Goddesses only know what he would do if he thought I was trying to escape again.

I jerked my head towards the window. Someone was tapping on it. I gently get out of bed to see who this person is. I grab Ganondorf's shirt, and put it on. I walk up to the window and stop dead in my tracks. Link. What was he doing? I quietly open the window.

"Leave me alone" I say to him with hate.

"Lea im sorry. I really am" he said to me. I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend" I said.

"I would if she were alive. Remember you killed her" Link said raising his voice.

"Would you quiet down" I whisper at him. "I did not kill her, I just turned her to stone".

"Same thing" he said to me.

"Why are you here?" I finally ask him.

"Well believe it or not, I actually came to rescue you" he told me.

"I told you, I don't need your saving. I can do this on my own. Now, leave me be" I said still whispering. I didn't want to wake up the 'king'.

"Lea please" he said touching my hand. I jerked my hand away.

"Don't touch me" I say to him.

"Oh come on Lea. You know deep down inside of me, you still want me. You know that night was amazing" he teased.

"You know Link you are really pissing me off" I whisper through gritted teeth.

Just when I though the night couldn't get any worse for me, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"My my, what do we have here?" A deep voice behind me said.

"Nothing" I spat.

"Boy you have some nerve coming up here to MY castle" Ganondorf told Link.

Link cocked his eyebrow and snarled his lip. "Remember who has defeated you over and over again in the past" Link said to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf chuckled. "And this is the present. I will make my own history now" he places his hand back on my shoulder "And with Lea".

I jump at the way he said my name. I was as if he had something planned out for me. Link looks at me confused.

"No?" he says to me. '"Lea, please tell me you didn't".

I didn't say anything. All I could do is stare at him. No expression on my face.

Ganondorf looks at Link. "That's right boy, she knows how to be loved by a real man".

Loved? I thought to myself. Did Ganondorf really say that? Did he love me?

"How could you Lea" Link pleas looking at me.

I finally speak back. "How could I?" I say feeling my face flush from anger. "How could you? You are just like any other man now days. Wanting just one thing from a woman. Why don't you go back to your stone cold lover" I say. I know my words cut through him like a knife. Poison stinging in every word.

Link grabs my hand again. Before I could even think, I jerk my hand back.

"Do not touch me" I yell.

Then it all happened. Just like that. Link slipped. When I jerked my hand back, it caused him to lose his balance. I watched him. I watched him fall. Fall from the very top of the castle. What have I done? I heard it. I heard it when he hit the ground. His bones crushing from the earth. I snap my eyes shut. Tears flowing down my cheeks. I killed the Hero of Time.

Ganondorf pulled me into his chest. "Good job Lea" he whispered in my ear.

I shake my head and pull away. "Good job?" I repeat back to him raising my voice. "Do you really think I intentionally killed him?"

"Lea you need to calm down" he says to me.

"Do not tell me to calm down. I KILLED him!" I scream. I start hyperventilating and tears are dripping off my chin. "I have never killed anyone"

"You kill Malon" he said.

"I did not kill Malon" I say pointing a finger at him "I could go back there now and reverse the magic I put on her".

Ganondorf rubs his chin and chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" I yell at him.

Before he opens his mouth to say anything, his smile is wiped away with stern lips. I just stare at him. What is he looking at? I look down and gasp. Not only was there one triangle on my hand, but two. I look up at him. His eyes glaring at me. I take a step back. I knew he wanted it. It was merely inches away from him.

I turn unexpectedly and make a run for it. I hear him coming behind me. I jerk open the door and run down the hallway. Guards stopping and watching the race we have going on. I grasp the corners like a shadow. Ganondorf may be quick. But he isn't as quick as a Sheikah. I don't stop running. I look behind me, there is no sight of him. I make my way to familiar doors. The throne room. I stop running and open the doors. I close them behind me.

I walk up the blue runner. I could feel it. I could feel the power of the Triforce. I get to the middle of the throne room. I yell as I feel a blow to the side of my head. Where did that come from? I look up through blurred vision. How did he get here?

"Lea you just don't know when to give up do you?" he says to me.

"I thought you loved me?" I say to him.

"I do. That is why I cannot kill you" he said.

I get up. My hand covering the side of my face.

"Rule with me Lea. Be my queen" he persuades me.  
>"Why?" I ask "Why ask me now? Because you know I have two piece of the Triforce?"<p>

He doesn't answer me.

"You are not going to win Ganondorf" I threaten him.

"I guess we are going to have to see about that" he says with that devious grin. He hold his hand up at me. He mumbles words under his breath. I can feel myself become drained and sleepy. My legs give out under me. I can feel him catch me. I didn't want to be in his arms.

"You will not win Demise" I say before blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

Gerudo love

Chapter 13

As I wake up from my slumber, I can feel someone running their fingers through my hair. Blurred vision was all I could focus on at the moment. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that it would help. Once my vision clear, I turned to see who my taker was. I should have figured. Ganondorf. I turn back around. We are still in the throne room. I try to get up but he held me.

"There is no need to get up Lea" Ganondorf said to me.

"Um yea there is" I said to him sarcastically "I need to get up and stretch my legs".

He lets go of me. I try my best to stand up. My legs were like glue to the floor. They were asleep. I slide my feet across the floor to try and wake them up. It almost looked as if I was ice skating. Ganondorf admired my struggle. I rolled my eyes. Luckily he couldn't see me, I had my back turned away from him.

Once I was able to regain conscience back in my legs, I turned to him. I was ready. I had had enough. There he was sitting there, unaware. I make a ball of light in my hand, and hurl it at him. It hits him square in the chest. I hear him roar in pain and anger. I take a couple of steps back. I just pissed off the King of Evil. He rises up. Grasping his chest.

"Make your move" I say to him.

He just glares up at me and grins. Out of nowhere this ball of dark magic hits me from behind. I scream as I am thrown to the floor. My back was numb. Was I paralyzed? I thought. He walks up to me and kneels on one knee.

"Lea, darling you look cute when you get mad" he said grasping my chin.

I felt the anger surge through me like a light socket. "Well then you are going to love this" I say. I take another ball of light and throw it in his face. I knew I blinded him. I could feel the blood coming back to my back. I ease up. I look at Ganondorf. He is bent over on his knees grasping his face. I take my chance. I hold out my hands and let my powers build up. Wisdom and Courage joined together. My eyes turning brightest blue. My eyes and mouth shining out a bright golden light. I am lifted into the air. The Goddesses are watching over me. They are lending me their power to banish this evil.

I drop to the ground with the deadliest weapon against the darkness. The Hero's Bow and light arrows. Ganondorf looks up at me. I am crouched just like a Sheikah. Knelt down, with one hand on the ground the other behind my back. I peek up at him and give him that devious grin back. I quickly stand up and fire a light arrow at him. He yells as he is knocked back. I walk closer to him. Making a ball of light in my hand. I knew that this is the same light that the Goddesses provided me with.

I stand over him. He is wheezing. I wanted to take pity, but enough was enough. He had brought out the bad side of me. I hold my hand up. Ready to end his life. I yell as my feet give underneath me. Ganondorf stands over me. Both of his feet beside my neck. I go to kick him in the balls, but he is too quick. He grabs me by my neck, and slams me full force into the stone floor. I scream in agonizing pain. I black out for a moment. I look and see the floor broken around me. His hand was still around my neck. I scratched at his hand. He raised his fist and punched me in the face. I give out a deadly scream. I try to build magic but I am weak.

"The poor princess tried to defeat the Demon Lord all by herself. Now it is my turn. It is time to hand over that Triforce" he taunts.

I yell in anger. I had just enough strength to hit him with magic. He stumbles back. I black out for a moment from the lack of oxygen. I could hear him walking back over to me.

I wake back up and gasp. Him. All I saw was him. He was standing over me. Blood seeping from his lip like molasses. His eyes glowing yellow from anger. I knew I had pushed him past his limit. I turned over on my side to try and escape my fate while I had the chance, but he was too quick. He grabbed my foot and jerked me backwards. I yelled in pain as my face hit the stone brick floor of the castle. He took his boot to my left side. I couldn't scream. The breath was out of my lungs.

"You pathetic swine" he said under his breath. "Did you really think that you could win this battle? I have the power of the Triforce!" He kneeled down on his right knee taking my face in his hand. "And to think that I was going to marry you". He threw my head back. My head cracking the floor. My vision blurred in and out. I knew that this was my fate. I knew that I was going to die here just like everyone else. I just didn't think that it would have been this way.

He stood up. Towering over me. "Sweet dreams Lea" he said with a smirk on his face. I could feel my body being lifted before I blacked out.

He smiled to himself. The Link's courage vanished from my hand. My Wisdom was becoming dimmer.

"I knew I would win" he said to himself. He picked me up. He made his way to doors of the throne room. Just before opening the doors, he stopped. Dead in his tracks. There was someone else in there with them. He turns around, I still in his arms. His eyes widen in fear. Standing before him, with the master sword drawn and the Triforce of courage on the back of the owner's hand. Link.

He looks down at his hand. Just the Power of Triforce resided with him.

"I thought you were dead boy" he said to Link.

"You must have forgotten that I always carry fairies with me" Link said back.

"Boy you don't know what game you are about to play. Look at her. She lost" Ganondorf said with high spirit.

Link strengthened his stance. Ganonodorf layed me down in the corner of the throne room.

He snapped his fingers and black sword appeared out of thin air. "Come on boy" he snarled.

Link charged at him. Ganondorf just stood there ready to strike. When Link gets close enough, he raises his sword ready to strike. Link runs straight towards Ganondorf. Just when he is close enough, he rolls to his side. Missing Ganonodorfs blow. Link hops up and slices Ganondorf's back. He yells in pain.

Ganondorf turns around. Link is just standing there ready to go again.

"Is that all you got boy?" he says to Link.

Ganondorf charges towards Link. Their swords clashing with each other. Link stumbles back from the amount of force Ganondorf put into that blow. Ganondorf takes this chance. He pushes Link back. Link falls to the ground. Ganondorf raises his sword again and slams it down. Link barely manages to move in time. Flocks of hair lying on the ground. He jumps back up and slices his back again. Ganondorf yells in pain.

"Last chance Ganondorf" Link says to him.

"Oh I am just getting warmed up" he says with a smirk.

Link stood there with his sword and shield, ready to win. He hears something behind him. He hesitantly turns his head. Black magic came at him. Link tried to move out the way, but lost his shield in the process.

Ganondorf walks over there to the shield and crushes it underneath his boot.

"What are you going to do now Hero" Ganondorf taunted at him.

Link looks dead at Ganondorf. Face red from anger. His focus was knocked off. He looks to his left out the corner of his eyes. There by me was the Light Arrows.

"Boy I would kill you before you ever made it over there" Ganondorf said to him.

Link didn't say a word. He made a run for it. Ganondorf chasing after him. Link dives downs and grasp the bow and arrow in his hand. He turns over on his back and draws the string. Ganondorf inches away from him.

"Last chance" Link says as his fingers let go of the string. The arrow hits Ganondorf in the skull. Right in his forhead. I flutter my eyes. Link crawls up to me.

"Lea? Are you okay" he says shaking me.

"Link?" I question. I open my eyes. There he was. The Hero was alive.

"How?" I ask him.

"You always carry a fairy with you at all times" he says. I chuckle. It soon disappears.

"Where is Ganondorf?" I ask frantically.

Link points in front of him. He lied dead in front of us.

"Is it all over?" I ask him.

He gives me a warm smile and nods his head yes. He helps me up. I walk over there to him. His piece of the Triforce was gone. Link and I look down at our hands. Our Triforce pieces were dimming.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Thank you" a voice called out.

We look up. There before us was the three Goddesses. Din, Nayru and Farore. We kneel down and bow out of respect.

They walk up to me. "Thank you Lea".

"For what?" I ask in confusion.

"For knowing what your task is ahead of you. You know what you have to do". They start to vanish.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I ask frantically. I look around to see if Link could help me. There was no one there. I was in a room of complete darkness. I cover my ears as I hear a loud banging. I sit up gasping for air. I grasp my chest. I look around. I was in my room. My room in Kakariko. Was this all a dream? I thought to myself. I jerk my head towards the door. Someone was banging on my door. As I open it, I nearly faint.

"Lea Daphne, Lord Ganondorf has summoned you for a marriage proposal" the Gerudo said. I look down at my hand. There it was. The Triforce of Wisdom. I knew this was my destiny. I knew what I had to do. I grin at the guard.

"I guess I'll go pack my bags" I say with a smirk.

Marriage proposal my ass. I say to myself grinning. I pack my bags and walk out the door, head held high. Proudly.

A/N: WOOOOOOAAAAHH! Do what?! Okay first off, I know I made some changes with the 'Ocarina of Time' plot. I know that in OoT that it is the 'Fairy Bow' and not the "Hero's Bow'. But I mean it wouldn't have sounded right to be like: Lea whipped out the Fairy bow. Haha. And I also know that the final battle took place at the top of Ganons castle where he played to organ patiently waiting for Link. And how he turned into Ganon after his first defeat. But Hey! This is fanfic. Lol anyway just leave a review and let me know what you think about this story. I ACTUALLY HAVE A COMPLETE STORY!


	14. Dedication

Dedication

I just want to say thank you so much to all the fans out there who really kept me going. All the followers and reviewers. Without you I really don't think I could have done it. So a SHOUTOUT TO YOU GUYS!

Also, a HUGE shoutout to KEN. Dude you commented on all of my chapters, and have positive feedback. Thanks! You are really supportive!

Also a HUGE shoutout to: Transcendent Sacred Courage, Diabowserker and Jexda92. You guys helped inspire me as well. Thanks for the positive reviews and ideas. I really don't know who to act right now! My first complete story haha. But thanks a million guys really! I am not done yet. I have another story in mind. I will be starting it tomorrow. So stay tuned for a new story: Hyrule's Fate.


End file.
